


Snow Day

by pjinyoungs



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Ahgase - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, ImJaebeom, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, domestic AU, im jaebeom/reader, pjinyoungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjinyoungs/pseuds/pjinyoungs
Summary: A self-indulgent snow day in the Lim household. Sometimes, the snow isn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Snow Day

You never liked the snow. Winter, in general, really. With its cruel winds and even crueler blizzards, you despised them. You hated this season more especially during those days that the weather seemed to stop everything: it would cancel work, make the roads slick, and turn your entire day’s worth of plans to shit.  
But, well, that was before.  
Now, the howling winds woke you up. You never were quite a deep sleeper.  
Jaebeom’s breath tickled your ear as he wrapped an arm around you, bringing you close. Even in his sleep, he wanted you near. You could tell he was still seriously asleep, with how deep and even his breathing was.  
On a normal day, you two would be up at the crack of dawn. He would be heading to the studio, you to work. You two would have been a flurry of coffee, haphazard breakfasts and quick pecks on the cheek. And, by this time in the morning, you would have been deep into meetings and paperwork.  
You don’t remember the last time either of you slept in, you think hazily. You hadn’t since—  
Your master bedroom door creaks open, to reveal your son, with his stuffed animal, Coco, in tow. He rubs his eyes sleepily as he makes his way to your bed. He wordlessly joins you and your husband, finding that the most comfortable place to lay... which was right on top of you. He shoved Jaebeom’s arm off of you laying his head on your chest.  
You gently stroked his hair.  
“Good morning, Youngjae.”  
Your three-year-old murmured some response into your chest. He already wasn’t a morning person. It only took a few more minutes for Youngjae to knock out as well.  
Youngjae was still adjusting to sleeping on his own, and you tried to make sure he didn’t transfer to your and Jaebeom’s bed. But just this one time wouldn’t hurt, right? You relished his warmth, how tightly he clung to you. It wouldn’t always be like this.  
As much as you despised the snow, the cold, it was the same weather that caused your and Jaebeom’s work to be canceled. That same weather that allowed the chaos of life to stop for just one day, so you could simply just be. Be with your family. Have a lazy morning like this one.  
“Someone’s being more clingy than usual.”  
You turned your head to your husband. He must have woken up when Youngjae came in. The way he watched you and Youngjae... it was with such vulnerable awe and adoration and gentleness. The softness he would show only to you and your son.  
“You mean Youngjae or yourself?” You teased.  
Jaebeom just smiled, those adorable crinkles appearing by his eyes. He leaned over and gave you a kiss.  
“What did you want to do today?”  
Youngjae was a light sleeper, too, already slightly stirring, a bit fussy.  
“Hmmm...,” You knew exactly what would wake him up. “What if we made pancakes?”  
Youngjae immediately lifted his head, his hair mussed and eyes bleary.  
“I want pa’cakes.”  
Jaebeom pinched Youngjae’s cheek.  
“Good morning, sunshine. I can’t make the pancakes by myself though!” Your husband pretended to pout. “Papa will get lonely.”  
“I can help! I can help!” Youngjae climbed over you and onto Jaebeom, somehow managing to kick you three times.  
Jaebeom chuckled, trying to sit up as Youngjae bounced excitedly.  
“Okay, okay. Let’s go to the kitchen.”  
Your son basically dragged him to the kitchen, telling his dad exactly what type of pancakes he’d like. Please, Jaebeom added, reminding him of his manners.  
You joined them a few minutes later, the music and clatter of bowls and pans drawing you out. Youngjae was ridiculously focused, helping Jaebeom pour some flour into a huge mixing bowl.  
Behind them, the kitchen windows showed thick snowflakes falling outside.  
“Mama, come help!” Youngjae called. Somehow, he had flour on his face. And Jaebeom’s. Your husband looked at you and just shrugged.  
You laughed, joining them in the messiest, most fun breakfast you all had had in a while. Maybe the snow wasn’t so bad anyway.


End file.
